You know you want it
by Fantasy Maker007
Summary: Jace and Clary finally give into their passion. Rated M for a reason. If you like it I can always add more! Please give feedback!


I do not own these wonderful characters, Cassandra Clare does and I only want to help you imagine what they could truly do...

Clary looked over at Jace, his shirt clung to him due to the dried blood and dirt. He seemed to be mesmerized by the disappearing demon at his feet. Something about his heavy breathing and flexed muscles made Clary's heart beat a little faster.

As if reading her mind Jace looked up quickly and made eye contact with her. They had been avoiding each other's gaze for weeks now, knowing that they could never be together. But this time was different, his gaze held hers and neither of them looked away.

Alec unknowingly broke their connection, "Jace we need to go, there will be more demons after us. Izzy is pretty badly cut up. Call Magnus and have him meet us at the institute, he will know what to do."

Jace looked over, as if just realizing that izzy had been hurt in the first place.  
"Sure thing, no problem."

Jace carried Isabelle back to the car and though she knew that there was nothing between them Clary couldn't help but get a tad jealous by the closeness that was forced on the two. She shook her head, angry at herself for even thinking these things and quickly went to help prop Isabelle's head up.

The drive seemed extremely long even though they had driven the path more times than they could count. Alec was speeding across the bridge in a panic but Jace was calmly sitting beside him indifferent to the whole scene in front of him. Clary couldn't seem to peel her eyes way from his loose, golden hair which was now falling into his eyes. Again, Jace quickly looked back and their eyes met, again holding the gaze increasing the longing between them. His eyes seemed to be set ablaze with longing and Clary had to look away as she felt her cheeks redden and her body start to tingle.

Finally the grand cathedral they called home appeared before them and Alec and Jace rushed to help izzy inside where Magnus had been pardoned to gain entry.

Clary fell behind, knowing that there was nothing she could do and in desperate need to gain control over her emotions. She closed her eyes and let the cold air embrace her. She felt the chill roll through her thin jacket and felt her nipples quickly become erect. She groaned at the thought of having to act normal around Jace when all she wanted to do to him was take him as soon as possible. As her thoughts traveled to Jace she didn't realize that her hands had moved to her stomach and soon to her breasts. She imagined her hands as Jace's, feeling and massaging them. She was startled by a quick cough which had come from the last person she had wanted to see, Jace.

His cheeks were pink, the first time she had ever seen him blush. She quickly dropped her hands and moved toward the door.

Acting as if nothing had happened, Jace said, " Isabelle is going to be fine, I just came out here to see if you were alright." He chuckled softly making Clary blush furiously with embarrassment. She refused to answer him, hoping that all of this could just be a dream.

Once inside she made a quick b-line to her room, wanting to leave Jace as quickly as possible. He stood watching her go, admiring her strong legs and tight ass as she left. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself and he was getting tired of holding himself back. He decided to distract himself with music and went to the library where the piano sat, waiting to be played. He sat at the familiar ivory and let his fingers move freely allowing the music to envelop him.

Without realizing he had played for hours he stopped, letting the keys rest. His fingers tired, he raised his head and looked around the enormous room. His gaze landed on the petite girl with flowing red hair that sat on the couch just behind him.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Maybe an hour, you were so focused I didn't want to disturb."

"What time is it?" He looked around and noticed the moon was high in the sky.

"The clock says two."

At that they fell silent. It wasn't the awkward silence like it normally was between them though. It was a battle. Who could last the longest, both knowing full well what the other wanted.

Jace rose from the piano bench first, Clary matching his move. Jace could feel the dirt on him and realized that she was in her short pajama shorts and a tank top, freshly showered. Though her breasts where not large, they fit her body perfectly. He could easily see her nipples straining against the thin cloth and felt his breath catch.

Clary was sick of the games. She knew what she wanted and wasn't about to stop it now. Instead if going toward Jace she walked carefully backwards until she felt a bookcase behind her. Biting her lip, she put her hand in between her legs and started to stroke herself through the cloth. She moaned softly as Jace watched in surprise. He didn't make a move towards her but she saw his eyes darken and could see something growing in his pants. She moved the cloth aside and slowly put her fingers inside of herself. Before she could do anything, Jace was on top of her, pressing her hard on the bookcase. Both breathed heavily but stood completely still, pressed against one another.

Jace pressed his forehead against Clary's and whispered, "Are you sure."

Without a second thought Clary reached up and laced her fingers through his blonde curls forcing their lips to meet. That was all Jace needed. He parted their lips and took dominance over Clary, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted of mint and he couldn't get enough. His hands were now interlaced with hers forcing them back on the bookshelf. He let them go and quickly grabbed the back of her head and kissed more passionately than he had ever before in his life. She pushed back, forcing him to stumble backwards onto the couch where he landed gracefully waiting for her to join him with a sensual smirk on his face. She calmly walked over swinging her hips and moving her hands down her hips and legs. Clary climbed on top of him and again they ravaged each other's mouths. But that was not enough. They knew what was going to happen.

Jace slid his warm fingers up her spin, making goosebumps appear on her arms. With one quick movement that clary didn't even realize he took out a knife from his belt and slit the fabric in two. The tank top fell easily away from her body as she slowly started to sway on his lap. He looked into her eyes and saw what he was feeling. Lust.

He took her erect nipple into his mouth and sucked gently the other he massaged with his fingers. She moaned leaning her head back. He kept licking one nipple but slid his and down, down to her belly button, and further. He felt the warmth of her thighs around his hand and slowly stroked her skin making her moan louder. Finally, he quit teasing and inserted two fingers. She arched her back and threw her head back again as he moved inside of her. Each small thrust he could feel her heartbeat quicken.

Clary wanted more than fingers though. She could feel him growing in his pants and wanted him inside her more than anything. She got up off of him, surprising him. He looked confused until he realized what she wanted. He stripped his shirt off quickly, casting it aside easily. He gently laid down the weapons he carried and finally pulled his pants down, releasing his fully erect penis.

Clary gasped, she was stunned at its length, not that she had seen too many before this, but it made a sultry smile spread over her lips. He stood watching and waiting for her to do the same. She turned away from him, her back smooth and perfect. She grabbed the sides of her small shorts and panties and pulled them down. She made sure to bend down so her ass stuck out as much as possible and before she could even get up, Jace again was on her. He grabbed her hips and whirled her around, she felt him between her legs.

But she didn't want it to be over quickly so she started to kiss his chin, then his neck not allowing him to enter her. Slowly she made her way to his collar bone and then to his pecks. Her hands moved freely over his abs and lower. She gripped him with startling roughness, earning a groan from Jace. She first kissed him, then licked, before thrusting him deep into her mouth. She surprisingly did not gag, but added pressure with her lips and tongue, wanting to taste him. She moved her mouth agonizingly slowly, until he couldn't help but bite his lip and muffle a yell.

Jace quickly grabbed her off her knees and picked her up. He laid her down on the couch and spread her legs.

"Now my turn to tease." He smiled tauntingly.

He wasted no time and began to lick her, causing her back to arch and her mouth to open. He seemed experienced as his tongue found her clit and moved expertly around it. She could feel her pulse quicken and she threaded her fingers through his hair. She couldn't handle it any more. She balled her hands into fists and pulled his face away from her.

"I need you inside me now!" She nearly screamed.

He was more than willing. With one graceful move as if they had been doing this for their whole lives, he thrust deeply into her. The surprise and ecstasy of it caused her to scream out.

Once she had screamed once she could no longer control herself.

"Ahhhh... Jace... More... More... MORE!"

Each thrust brought more pleasure for both of them. Jace moaning loudly and moving expertly around her.

Suddenly she felt her temperature rising and she began to shake with pleasure and she started to return his humps with more thrust. He knew what was happening as he complied easily.

She felt him arch holding himself as deep as he could inside of her, she gasped and came at the same time as she felt his seed flood into her. They both collapsed breathing heavily and sweating.

Jace looked down into Clary's eyes, and she smiled back. He lightly kissed her red lips.

"If I didn't need a shower before, I am going to need one after that. Care to join me?"


End file.
